1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a ratchet driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,093 to Lee and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,802 to Huang disclose two typical ratchet tools having a pair of pawls biased to engage with a gear or an internal gear, in order to control the driving direction of the ratchet tools. These kinds of ratchet tools may not sustain or may not be subjected with a great driving or rotational torque or force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,302 to Chiang discloses a typical tool having a rotational driving head and having a button for indirectly controlling the rotational operation of the driving head via a pawl. The button may not be provided with a spring for biasing against the driving head or against the pawl. In addition, the prior ratchet tools may not be coupled to different handles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet tool including a ratchet device for resisting a great rotational driving force or a driving torque and including a driving head that may be biased and positioned to the handle with a spring biased mechanism provided in a control button.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet tool including one or more handles that may be changed and secured to the ratchet device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a ratchet tool combination comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein and including an internal gear provided therein, a shank rotatably secured to the housing and received in the chamber of the housing, the shank including a pair of notches formed therein and including a partition formed between the notches thereof, and including a pair of actuating surfaces, the notches of the shank being defined between the partition and the actuating surfaces respectively, the shank including a pair of bulges extended inward of the notches of the shank, a first pawl and a second pawl rotatably received in the notches of the shank respectively and engageable with the actuating surfaces of the shank, for engaging with the internal gear and for controlling a driving direction of the housing relative to the shank, the first and the second pawls each including a cavity formed therein for receiving the bulges of the shank and for rotatably securing the first and the second pawls to the shank, a first biasing means for biasing the first pawl and the second pawl to engage with the internal gear, means for selectively disengaging the first pawl and the second pawl from the internal gear, handle, and means for securing the handle to the shank. The actuating surfaces of the shank are engaged with the first and the second pawls for solidly engaging the first and the second pawls with the internal gear.
The shank includes an extension extended therefrom, the securing means includes a lock pin for securing the handle to the shank.
The securing means includes a coupler secured to the handle, a seat rotatably secured to the coupler and secured to the shank with the lock pin.
The seat includes a peripheral portion having a plurality of depression formed therein, the coupler includes a hole formed therein, the securing means includes means for actuating the ball to engage with either of the depressions of the seat and to position the shank to the seat at any selected angular position.
The coupler includes an orifice formed therein, the actuating means includes a button slidably received in the orifice of the coupler, the button includes an opening formed therein for receiving the ball and for allowing the ball to be disengaged from the seat, the button is engaged with the ball for forcing the ball to engage with either of the depressions of the seat, and a second biasing means for biasing the button to engage with and to force the ball to engage with the seat.
The partition of the shank includes an aperture formed therein, the first biasing means includes a spring engaged in the aperture of the partition and engaged with the first and the second pawls.
The selectively disengaging means includes a control ferrule rotatably engaged on the shank, the control ferrule includes a first block and a second block engaged with the first and the second pawls respectively for disengaging the first and the second pawls from the internal gear when the control ferrule is rotated relative to the shank.
A device is further provided for positioning the control ferrule to the shank at a selected angular position.
Another device may further be provided for limiting a rotational movement between the control ferrule and the shank, and includes a curved channel formed in the control ferrule, and a protrusion extended from the shank and slidably engaged in the curved channel of the control ferrule.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.